From Across The Sky
by NobodyLights
Summary: My name is Namine Namoto, and this is the story of boy and girl.


It was the same routine everyday.

I saw him by the door as I read my book at the bench, I would pass by him talking to his friends on my way to the other campus at our high school, and then he would walk on the other side of the street from me as I walked home.

My name is Namine Namoto, and this is the story of boy and girl.

His name was Roxas Sai. Every girl would swoon over him even as he walked down the hallway. They would say, "Oh I can just imagine kissing his lips!" and they imagine unspeakable things to do to him, but I didn't see him like that at all. It was the day I met him.

Okay, I didn't officially meet him, but I ran into him and I knew his name, okay?

I stayed after school for an art project. I didn't have any pastels at home and I couldn't bring themover to my house, so I stayed. I made a painting of the pond near my house. In reality, it doesn't look blue or aspiring at all. But that was the point. I wanted to paint reality instead of the fairytale that everyone seems to be living in. And the cheesy Taylor Swift songs don't help out at all.

I just finished the colors that I planned on working on when I walked out of the classroom. The art room is in the music hall, so once I walked out, I automatically heard someone playing the piano. It was beautiful. The tempo didn't seemed choppy or rushed, it blended so well. I didn't know the song, but I wanted it right away.

My locker just so happened to be right next to the choir room where the piano was held, and I listened in peace as I put my English textbook back. The song must have reached it's climax, because the persons fingers started to glide lighter and lighter to the end of the song.

I leaned against my locker, listening to the ending, but it had stopped. I guessed that was my queue to leave, so I closed my locker with my two textbooks in hand full of homework, and headed towards the back exit. But just as I was about to pass the choir room door, the door had swung open and knocked me down. The only thing that really hurt was my arm, but other than that it was fine. I was use to people pushing me through doors anyway.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" I recognized the voice. I didn't dare look up. I looked down to the papers scattered on the floor.

"I-I-it's okay…" I picked up my Calculus homework and reached for my other textbook, but someone's hand had already grabbed it. I jerked away and looked up.

"Sorry about that, see you around!" Roxas scurried out the opposite exit. 4 minutes after he left I was still sitting there on the floor with everything in my arms, shocked.

When I walked home, I was in a daze. All I imagined was his hand brushing mine, and those deep blue orbs that I could just swim in looking into my eyes. When I walked through the door of my house, I immediately told my mom that I didn't want to eat dinner because I wasn't feeling good. Which was the truth. I didn't feel like eating after what just happened. I'm surprised I even fell asleep that night.

The next morning I got up around six in the morning. I usually got up at 7:30 because it never really took me that long to get ready. But today was different. I put my hair in a ponytail and pulled it to the side, pulled over a white t-shirt, and I was almost tempted to wear shorts since it was a pretty nice day outside, but I couldn't dare wear something so revealing.

The book that I was currently reading was Lord Of The Flies. I already read it my freshman year, but the book intrigued me, so I decided to start reading it again. It was about 8 o'clock when I got to the school, so I took my spot at the bench outside, and started the paragraph I stopped at yesterday. I was only at the beginning, but it still meant that I had a lot to read and to kill time. As I was about to read where Ralph blows the 'conch', a shadow blocked my sun. I looked up.

"Um, hi, I went back to the piano room to get something but I saw something of yours on the floor that you left there. So… here you go," Roxas laughed. I'm surprised he even cared to give it back to me.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I'm so lame. Roxas nodded and headed towards the door. I noticed he took a second look at me, but that's probably because I had some kind of leaf in my hair…

The rest of the day was a blur. My last class was art, so I stayed after again for the painting. I finally finished it after school. I don't mean to be cocky, but I think it turned out great. I was worried about the contrast colors from the lake, but it went better than I expected.

I went to my locker once again to grab my textbooks, but my heart stopped. I heard the music once again. The door was open.

I quietly put my books in my bad and walked over to the door. I gently rested my side against the side of the door and watched him play. It was a different song this time. He was so into the song. Roxas would move his body to the beat along his hands.

When I gasped, I think that was when I realized I started crying. The song just brought so much feeling to your heart. I must have been pretty damn loud because the next thing I knew-

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Roxas rushed over putting a hand on my shoulder. I tried to walk away but he held a grip on me.

"Oh gosh, yeah, I'm fine, but that was just…" I raised up my hands in a shrug. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Is, uh… that a… bad thing?" Roxas laughed nervously. I widened my eyes.

"God, no! I-It was beautiful!" Roxas smiled. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Sai," he introduced. The idiot being that I am, I just nodded my head. He gave me this confused look, and then I realized that I didn't even say my name.

"Oh, um… I'm Namine Namoto…" I looked at the floor. Roxas tilted his head.

"Um, random question, but are you the Namine who made the painting on the front door of the school?" He asked. I widened my eyes. He noticed. I nodded. "Wow… great work."

"I should be saying the same…" I said smiling. He blushed. "Did you write all of those?"

"Um… yeah. They're all work in progresses, so… that isn't the best you've heard," Roxas confessed. I smiled at this, but then he gave me strange look. "Would you… would you like to hear one?" He said shoving his hands in his pockets. I was speechless, so all I could do was nod. He lead me over to the piano, leaving me space to sit down next to him.

"Alright, this is called The Night. It's new, so give me some slack if I mess up," Roxas explained smirking. God, if there's anything more beautiful than him…

The next 4 and a half minutes were one of the best ones of my life.

His song was indescribable. I don't even know what to say. It was one of those really quiet, soft songs that just made your heart feel warm. It wasn't too intense to the point where you had to cover your ears from how loud it was, it was sort of like a lullaby. If I were to have this on a CD, who knows how many times I'd listen to that. He suddenly stopped, and my train of thought broke.

"That's… all I have so far. I'm not sure if it should end quietly or with a huge… bam, you know?" He sighed. "Sorry if I'm revealing this to you and I'm like, basically a complete stranger." I shook my head.

"Y-you're not a stranger to me," I said. Great, he probably thinks I'm a creep now.

Roxas smiled. "True, but we don't quite know each other." He was staring into my eyes again. I was practically melting on the spot. "How about-"

Thanks mom, you ruined the moment.

I jumped out of the seat when my phone rang on full volume. I gave him a sorry look and answered the phone. "H-hello?"

"Namine, where are you, hun? I thought you were only staying for half an hour," my mom said with a worried tone. I looked at my watch, and it's been over an hour of when I was suppose to get home. I'm surprised my mom isn't crying and calling the police.

"Um, sorry mom. I got… off track." Roxas stiffed a giggle at that. It made me smile. "But I'll come home now, I'll see you in a few." I turned to Roxas. "Sorry, um… I have to get going." He nodded, handing me my bag.

What a gentleman.

"I'll… see… you around?" Roxas asked confused. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and nodded. We probably won't, but at least I could give him just that.

Without thought, I started to hum his song as I walked out the door. "Already stuck in your head, huh?" Roxas asked, laughing. I turned to him.

Might as well tell him the truth. "You'll be famous, Roxas."

This is part of the day that I dreaded.

Walking to the other campus. Why did we even need TWO? What made it better was that it was pouring outside and I forgot my umbrella. Fantastic.

I walked past the trophy case near the gym, almost making my way out the doors to the other campus when I saw him; Roxas. Laughing whole-heartedly with his friends. His perfect brilliant smile showing, his eyes shining in the perfect light with happiness. I would love to live his life. He probably has no worries whatsoever.

For some reason, I was terrified of making eye contact with him, so I held my books tightly and walked past him. Strange, I use to stare at him everyday, now it seems like a task to do.

As I walked outside, everyone was sprinting towards the door, drenched in rain. Great, just what I need, a cold. I put up my hood, but that hardly did any good to my situation. My second option was to put my books over my head, but that would just make me look like a cliché student from the 90's. Remember, we live in a world with four years olds that own iPhones.

My point taken.

Suddenly the rain stopped. That was both random and impossible considering that the rain cannot stop that fast. I sensed someone next to me and my heart dropped to the puddle of rain.

"You looked like you could need an umbrella," Roxas said, holding one above my head. I nodded vigorously. Why was I being such a nerd right now, like really? "I've noticed you don't like to dress very… appropriate for the days being."

I shot him a look. "I beg your pardon?" I wasn't a slut.

Roxas hung his head back and laughed. Glad I amuse you? "No, that's not what I meant. It's pouring out, and you're wearing what looks like barely a coat. Then the other day it's 80 degrees outside and you're still wearing jeans and a coat." He noticed?

"O-oh… Um. For the hot weather… I… don't feel very comfortable in short clothing. I didn't know it was going to rain today, either. I woke up late this morning so I just threw whatever on. You can tell by my hair." It's true, it's a mess in a ponytail, I don't know why I try. And why was I revealing this to a perfect stranger?

"I think it looks pretty." My face went pale as I looked up at Roxas, him smiling. He reached over and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear that was once falling down the side of my face. His soft hand lied on my cheek. The next thing I knew, I'm running into someone. I'm so smooth.

"What the fuck, watch where you're going!" It was Larxene. Of course. She was always the bitch of the school…

"Larx, it's not a big deal," Roxas defended me. I was shocked. Measly me?

"Look who's talking. You don't even hang with me and Axel anymore. Are you too cool for us now?" Larxene said crossing her arms. I was so confused.

"Larxene, can we not do this right now? I've just been… busy," Roxas said crossing his arms. I kind of wanted to run away but I have a feeling someone would be pulling my hair or something. Or I would trip.

Equal embarrassment.

"Busy with your new girlfriend?" Larxene smirked at me, but not a good one. My face was completely flushed. I couldn't escape this.

"Okay Larxene, for one she's not my girlfriend. Two, just because your love life sucks right now with Axel doesn't mean you have to mess with mine." She stood there with blank eyes. "Welp, see you at lunch. Continuing our walk, Namine."

We were walking for about a minute before I somewhat spoke.

"I… what just…" Okay yeah I failed.

"Bitch had to be told," Roxas shrugged. I burst out laughing.

"But I thought you two were friends?"

"Well, you now what they say. There comes the time in friendship where you're allowed to talk crap about someone," Roxas smirked.

All day I could not stop thinking about the incident that happened with Larxene. And the fact that Roxas saved me from a months full of pneumonia. I noticed the rain stopped during the last period of the day. That was good. That means I didn't have to walk home in the rain. To top it off, it was Friday. This day just went by…

Strangely.

It was that time of day. The part where I go to my locker, grab my books, and head home alone. But a part of me wondered what would happen today… it felt different. Roxas usually walks on the other side of the street from me. I still hoped today would beat the others… But you know how things work out; never the way you planned.

I walked past the first couple of buses when I heard someone shout my name. "NAMINE!" My heart dropped again today. Roxas heaved, out of breath. He must have ran. "I'm… not entirely sure why I'm over here because I don't know if you'll… care… but I finally finished the song… I was wondering if you wanted to hear the rest of it?"

Wait, what?

"U-uh… I-I-I… Yes." That took about a year to finish. Roxas gave me a crooked grin and walked a little ahead of me towards the art hall. How was this all happening to me in one week? I feel like I don't deserve his attention. Like this whole thing is just a hoax and I'm just waiting for him to tell me this is all a joke.

"Roxas." His name escaped my mouth. Roxas turned around, a glimmer in his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. It was one of those moments where you just recognized things you didn't before on a person. Roxas dark blonde hair hung over his eyes, but flipped out on top. He had a white v-neck on with his black coat and dark jeans. His hands were in his pockets and he stood up straight. It took me time to realize he was beautiful person inside and out. "Um… never mind. Let's hear your song."

Roxas smiled, and reached for my hand.

"You're kidding!" I yelled.

"I'm not!

Roxas and I were playing 20 questions at lunch and I asked him (very shyly) if he's dated anyone. I don't know why I asked since he probably has. He had told me that him and Larxene almost dated. "H-how did that even happen?"

"Well, back in middle school everyone was playing Seven Minutes in heaven at this birthday party but I stayed out of it. Why would you make out with someone you barely know, you know? Well I knew Larxene had a huge crush on me because Axel told me. Larxene asked me out the night of the party but I turned her down. She's kind of hated me ever since," Roxas murmured scratching the back of his head. I covered my mouth and burst into a fit of giggles. "I guess it's kind of funny, but that's the closest I got to going out with someone. No girlfriend." Roxas smirked.

"You're telling me you've never had a girlfriend before?" I asked stunned. Roxas shook his head. How was that even possible? "Wh… why? I mean…" I looked away. What was I even saying?

Roxas smiled. "No one has really stood out to me enough for me to ask them out… yet." I looked at him when he said 'yet'. Stop it, Namine! Don't get your hopes up! "What about you?"

My cheeks darkened. "I-I… I've never been out with anyone. I'm invisible to anyone and everyone, so…"

Roxas rested his chin on his palm. "You're not invisible to me." My heart was pounding painfully hard against my ribcage.

I don't know how it happened, but some kind of spirit must have been watching me and decided that it was time for me to have a life.

I didn't have any friends. I never talked to anyone in class. I sat alone at lunch. I read more books than one of our football players have in their life. But Roxas changed all of that. I'm actually a person now. Before I met him I just walked down the hallways completely oblivious to life. He opened my eyes to everything.

"So," Roxas started. I smiled. I loved when he would lay his hands on the table and widen his eyes when he was excited about something. It was adorable. "From the previous questions in our game, you told me you've never been to a concert."

"Correct."

"My friend Demyx is throwing a gig at the small theatre near the clock tower." He raised his eyebrows seductively. "And someone you know is opening for him."

"Um… I don't have much frie-"

"Me, Namine." Roxas laughed, scratching the back of his head. My eyes widened in delight.

"Oh my gosh, Roxas, that's amazing!" I clapped my hands briefly. I actually was really excited about it. He deserved the spotlight; he was amazing.

"And you're coming with."

Oh.

"U-um… Why me?" I played with my hair.

"You're my number one fan." Roxas took my hand away from my hair and held it. "Please come tomorrow night?" Come to think of it, my mom would let me go to the concert. I've never really gone out anywhere, so the fact that I'm hanging out with a 'friend' would please her.

I nodded. Roxas smiled widely. "Yes! Thank you!" He then took my hands and kissed them. "Hey I gotta head to math, but I'll see you tomorrow night!" Roxas hung his backpack over his shoulder and ran down the cafeteria.

I kept staring at my hands. He just kissed them. Surprisingly, my heartbeat was pretty slow. I was just waiting for the moment my left arm went numb and I had a heart attack from excitement.

My mom ended up letting me go to the concert. She thought it was good for my 'social life'.

Thanks mom.

I started to have a little panic attack, though. I don't have any friends that are girls so I couldn't ask them what they think I should wear tonight. What do you even wear to a concert? It was a small gig, so nothing over the top. I wanted to be comfortable since I would be standing for awhile. The adventure in my closet began.

I ended up wearing some dark skinny jeans, a pair of black Toms, and a black tank top. I didn't want to dress too bright because it would be a dark gig. For my hair, I had no idea what to do. I didn't own a straightner or a curling iron, so I couldn't do anything special. Letting it down seemed to be my only option. My hair was sort of wavy, but nothing special, so I just let it do whatever it decided to do.

My mom gave me a ride to the small theater. It was actually kind of cute. It reminded me of one of those coffee shops in the movies where people show their poems, but it was a little bigger than that.

"Thanks, mom. I'll see you around 12 or so?" I asked leaning against the car door.

"Sure, Nami. Be careful, don't drink, and don't go anywhere with anyone you don't know!" I rolled my eyes. She knows I would never do those things. I nodded and closed the door, heading to the front door. When I walked in, it was packed. If I were Roxas I'd be having a panic attack right now.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, you!" I turned around to see Roxas in an outfit he should have been wearing everyday of his life.

Roxas had on some dark blue jeans, almost to the hue of black, a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white tie. He looked incredibly handsome, and every guy should have been jealous in that room.

I smiled. "Hey. You nervous?"

"Um, kind of. I'm getting kind of jittery. I just have this vision of me playing the piano and I just forget a note or I got minor or-"

"Roxas." He stopped talking. "Calm down. I've seen you play the piano plenty of times. You won't mess up. You'll do great. A great start to a great show," I said giving him a reassuring smile. I took a chance and reached up to fix his collar, lying my hands on his chest. My cheeks churned red as I stared at my hands, feeling him watching me. When I looked up, he had a smile in his eyes.

"Thank you, Namine." He leaned and gave me a tight hug. I'm not sure how, but it felt so right to be in his arms. He pulled away and worry was on his face again. "I hope I warmed up my voice enough."

My eyes widened. "You're singing tonight?" Roxas scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm kind of scared though. I haven't even sang in front of you."

"Up next we have the sexy, the brave, Roxas Sai!" Axel's voice boomed through the theater. Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes.

"He always had a thing for me." I burst into laughter. They DID kind of have that chemistry. Roxas lifted his hand and put his fingers between my chin, lifting it up. "I'll see you after my set. Go front row, alright?" It's amazing how starstruck he made me feel. I nodded.

Roxas climbed the stairs to the stage and took a seat at his piano. "Hey everybody! I'm Roxas, and I'm so glad to be here tonight. I've been practicing really hard so, uh, go easy on me," he laughed nervously. "So… let's get this started." Roxas winked at me, and started to glide across the notes on the piano.

He was singing three songs tonight. The first one he played was an original by him which was the first one he showed me. He decided on the title 'Her Lullaby.' I find it relevant.

The second one he was about to finish up was Grenade by Bruno Mars. Roxas was amazing as usual. The amount of emotion he puts into it is incredible, which is funny because he's never had his heart broken. He can come up with an emotion just like that. He didn't sing in this one, but he said he was going to sing in his last song. I wonder why…

Roxas finished the last line on the piano, and I was the first one to scream. It was kind of embarrassing because it seemed a little early to start cheering, but I felt proud to be his fan.

"The last song I'll be singing tonight will be My Kind Of Perfect by David Archuleta. I was actually listening to this song on the radio the other day and came home immediately to learn it. I've been trying to find the perfect song to dedicate to a certain someone in the crowd tonight, and I think this might be the perfect one… for the perfect person."

My heart literally stopped for at least 5 seconds. My insides were exploding with warmth and I was breathing heavy. He wasn't talking about me was he? (**AN: **Go on Youtube and bring up the song while you read the rest of the chapter. It's such a great song. It'll make the ending better, too.)

Roxas started the first few notes, and began to sing for the first time in front of me.

"I was thinking about ya, I drew a little picture, but some things you can't put on a paper. Like you like a shooting star. Write songs on guitar got more things to than stare at a mirror." His voice was perfect. It had an edge to it, but it was silky smooth. No note went off pitch. Roxas stared into my eyes, and my heart started to pound.

"Is she the one is it today, well out to the corner see my future in a beautiful face, maybe."

This was the moment that I realized I was in love with Roxas.

From before, I already knew that I had a crush on him, but I know that I'm in love with him now. The little things he does like brush the hair out of my eyes, walk me home, when he stood up for me, the fact that he started to sit with me during lunch all contributed to this feeling. No guy would take a second look at me, but Roxas took the time of day to figure out who I am. He was modest. He never talked to other girls when he was around me. He was the perfect stranger I had met once before.

But part of me still thought this was all a hoax.

"I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect…" He ended the last night flawlessly, but I wasn't the first to cheer this time. In fact, without argument, I ran out of the building. The last look I saw on Roxas was confusion, but that was probably because I had tears in my eyes.

When the cold air hit me, I took a deep breath with shaky sobs. This whole thing was either a dream or a joke. I couldn't handle it.

"Namine, Namine, what's wrong?" Roxas put his hands on either side of my face and looked at me with worry.

"I… I'm waiting for you to run away. I'm waiting for you to run off to some girl who's more attractive and outgoing and shy and-"

"Namine what the hell are you talking about?" Roxas put a strand of hair behind my ear, and my heart started to break even more.

"I feel like you becoming my friend and spending so much time with me is all a joke." Roxas laughed and shook his head. Excuse me?

"Namine… I would never be so cruel to someone. Why would I do that to you? The day I met you after school was the best thing that's happened to me. You're real, Namine. You're not one of those fake girls who eye me down the hallway. I've never had a girlfriend because I know all them would use me, but not you. You're shy, but that just makes your personality that much more attractive. There's a beautiful person behind the shyness." A tear fell down my face and he pressed his forehead to mine. "A-and I think I'm in love with that beautiful person."

I smiled widely, but now the tears were tears of happiness. "So this isn't a joke?" I asked putting my hands over his hands that were still on my cheeks. Roxas did his signature crooked grin and shook his head.

"Can I do something to prove that it's not?" He asked. I nodded my head, and the next thing I know, Roxas' lips were against mine.

His lips were soft and warm, and I could practically hear the sparks flying above my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist, and he lifted me up, leaving me breaking the kiss because of my laughter.

I pressed my forehead his. "I love you, too, Roxas." He pecked my lips once again.

"Guess I'll have to break the news to Axel?"

I laughed. "I guess you will. But Roxas… thank you."

He was token back. "Why the thank you?"

"For staying after school that day." Roxas pulled me in his embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I think it's me that's to thank you."


End file.
